Beside You
by Shaman Starshine
Summary: My first fanfic, though it's more of a songfic. xD Alternate timeline in which Kyouko tries to save Sayaka.


A/N: Hey~! Ok so, I'm completely new to Fanfiction and uploading stuff so, please bear with me until I get the hang of it. xD Here's my first fanfic/songfic, it can be seen as yuri or friendship, whichever you prefer. C:

_When your tears are spent, on your last pretense, and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your it's in your spine, like you've walked for miles, and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while._

Tears slid down Sayaka's cheeks as she walked out into the cold night. She should have known that healing Kyouske would come at a price, one far greater then she imagined. Why hadn't Mami told them about the Soul Gems, and if she didn't tell them their soul was literally ripped out from their bodies, what else had she, or Kyubey, or both, been hiding? Sayaka made her way into an abandoned building and sat down on a bench, fighting back tears. She couldn't sleep, so she had decided to go somewhere where she could think.

_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up, and I will hide you, when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you.__  
_  
"Found ya!" Kyouko cried happily when she saw Sayaka in the window. The red-haired Puella darted into the building, taking a moment to catch her breath so she wouldn't look as panicked as she had felt when Madoka told her Sayaka was missing. She noticed a vending machine, grabbed a bag of chips, and nonchalantly walked into the room Sayaka was in, taking a seat beside the blue-haired girl.  
Sayaka looked up and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just passing by...but what about you? It's not like you to be in a place like this late at night." Kyouko replied, opening her bag and munching on a chip.  
Sayaka shrugged. "I needed time to think..."  
"About the Soul Gems?" Kyouko questioned. She was genuinely worried about her friend. It wasn't like Sayaka to act like this, and Kyouko needed Sayaka to stay the same. She couldn't bear to see Sayaka go through the pain she went through, just for being selfless and trying to protect the people close to her. It wasn't fair, and Kyouko, although she'd never admit it, was determined to help Sayaka through the pain.

_You're overwhelmed, and you've lost your breath, and the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless. When you try to speak, but you make no sound, the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud._

"That...and Kyouske, and...everything." Sayaka replied. "I realized something. I can protect people. I can bring them hope. But does it really matter? For everyone I save, someone else is thrown into despair. I was stupid to have thought I could save them. I was stupid to have let Hitomi have Kyouske. I was...I was..." Sayaka looked up at Kyouko, tears falling down her face as she held out a pure black Soul Gem. "I was so stupid..."  
Kyouko gasped in surprise as she was knocked back from the dark energy radiating from the Soul Gem. "Sayaka, what the Hell!? Sayaka!" Kyouko watched as the Soul Gem shattered and Sayaka fell limp on the floor, a labyrinth slowly growing around them.  
"A witch, at a time like this!?" Kyouko cried.  
"That's what happens when a Puella Magi falls into despair. There was no helping Sayaka Miki." A girl with long black hair appeared next to Kyouko, grabbing her hand and using her free hand to freeze time with her shield.  
"You!" Kyouko glared at the girl as she led them to safety. "Homura! You knew about this!?"  
Homura dropped Kyouko's hand and stared calmly at her. "Yes. If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I was hoping to save Miki but..." Homura shook her head. "It couldn't be helped. Sayaka Miki was not cut out to be a Magical Girl."  
"But...we can save her right?" Kyouko Sakura was never one to let herself sound desperate in front of anyone, not even her father or Mami, but this was an exception. Sayaka was the only exception.  
Homura looked away, thinking silently for a moment. "I highly doubt it. But if there is a way, you may be able to figure it out..." No. If anyone could save Sayaka, it would be Madoka, but Homura was not about to put Madoka in any type of danger, even if it could help Sayaka.  
"I'll do it."  
"What?" Homura looked back at Kyouko, shocked. Out of all the timelines she'd been through, this was the first time Kyouko had volunteered to go after Sayaka alone.  
"You heard me. I'll save Sayaka."

_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up, and I will hide you, when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you. I will stay. Nobody will break you._

The next day after Madoka had gone to school, Kyouko entered the portal that led to Sayaka's labyrinth. Ophelia's labyrinth. "I'll save you, Sayaka." Kyouko whispered as she held out her crimson ring, making it turn into a Soul Gem. She quickly transformed into a magical girl and ran through the labyrinth, easily killing familiars along the way.  
It wasn't long until she reached Ophelia, a large mermaid-like witch. "Just like The Little Mermaid, how fitting." Kyouko muttered as she launched herself at Ophelia.  
The witch easily batted Kyouko away before sending large wheels at her. Kyouko barely managed to dodge most of them, but one hit her and sent the red-haired flying into a wall.  
"Sayaka..." Kyouko weakly stood up, clutching her spear tightly for balance. "I know you're stubborn, but I'm not leaving until you're back to normal. You said you were stupid before, right? You are stupid, you're stupid for letting the sadness take over. There are people who care about you, so wake up Sayaka!"

_Trust me, trust me, don't pull away. Just trust me, trust me. 'Cause I'm just trying to keep it together cause I could do worse and you could do better._

Ophelia roared and sent more wheels hurdling at Kyouko. Kyouko jumped out of the way, gritting in pain as she scraped her already-injured leg. "Sayaka, you idiot! You didn't contract so Kyousuke would like you, you did it so he'd be happy! Well, he's happy with Hitomi, and just because your soul isn't in your body doesn't mean you don't have one!" Kyouko shouted angrily.  
Ophelia paused for a moment, as if listening to what the magical girl had to say. Kyouko smirked. "See? Even as a witch you still care about me enough to listen. I care about you too, Sayaka. You're the only one who's ever listened to me." A tear fell down Kyouko's cheek. "After my family died nobody would listen to me anymore. I turned into a crappy person who only cared about myself. But you...you listened to me. You tried to convince me I was wrong, and look where it got you. I don't deserve to have you as a friend, Sayaka."

_Tears are spent, on your last pretense. And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

Tears were now falling freely down, a sight that was very rare for Kyouko Sakura. Ophelia stopped and the labyrinth started to disappear.

_If your heart wears thin, I will hold you up. I will hide you, when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you._

Kyouko's eyes widened in shock as Ophelia disappeared with the labyrinth, leaving behind an unconscious Sayaka holding a blue Soul Gem.  
"Sayaka!" Kyouko ran to the girl, shaking her a little to wake her. Sayaka slowly opened her eyes and blinked to clear her vision.  
"Kyouko...? What...happened?"  
Kyouko sighed in relief. "It's probably better if you don't remember, but it's ok now, you're safe."  
Sayaka let out a squeal of surprise as the older Puella pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Kyouko, are you ok?" she asked, puzzled. Kyouko had never shown any signs that she cared about Sayaka before, until last night. She had been upset, and Kyouko had come to talk to her, but then...it was all a blur.  
Kyouko laughed and pulled away, smiling at Sayaka. "It doesn't matter, just promise me you won't worry about Kyousuke and the soul gems again."  
Sayaka slowly nodded, still confused. "I was depressed last night but...Kyousuke's happy with Hitomi, I'm happy for them. And the whole Soul Gem thing, it was my fault for not realizing it sooner." she said, smiling slightly. Kyouko nodded and pulled her into another hug.  
"Yeah, not realizing Soul Gems were literally souls...you were pretty stupid."


End file.
